The Great Power
by LonelySoul828
Summary: Naraku shows up in the present at Kagome's school and causes havoc. What will happen when everyone finds out that she isnt really sick all the time? And wats with this new Great Power that she is beginning to discover? Rated T for my bad mouth. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**­­**

Inuyasha watched her toss and turn in her sleep from his spot in his tree. He knew that something was wrong. But she refused to tell him. For the past few weeks, she hasn't been sleeping to soundly. However when she woke up, she would just push away all of her worries behind a smile.

She couldn't fool him. The Inu-gang have been traveling together for about 4 years now, and he knew when something was bothering her. Why wouldn't she tell him? She always has before. They were very close, in their own special way. And they became even closer once Naraku managed to kill Kikyo. Kagome was there for him when he was down, she helped carry everyone's burdens. But she wouldn't let us help carry hers. Inuyasha wanted answers. He knew that since she has become a much more powerful priestess, she had advanced in her powers incredibly. She always had a new and useful trick up her sleeve. And he also knew that she had premonitions too. Sometimes her nerves would get so frazzled when she had one. He thought that when the tossing and turning first started, that it was a premonition. When it didn't stop though, he knew it had to be something more.

'_What's wrong with you Kagome?' He would find out. She planned to go home again tomorrow, but he was going with. He was going to find out what exactly was one his Kagome's mind. _

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's Inuyasha?_

_**You are deep inside yourself. I am the greater power that remains dormant inside of you. **_

_Greater Power? Then how is it that you're talking to me?_

_**In a sense, you are kinda' talking to yourself. But that is beside the point. I am the greater power inside of you that forewarns you of upcoming danger. Every time you feel that pulling force inside of yourself that tells you of danger, every time you sense a jewel shard, its me that does it. **_

_But why are you talking to me now? Is something else going to happen? Can you tell me why I've been having all of those horrible nightmares lately? Am I dreaming now? _

_**I have come to you now because a great danger lies ahead of you. But it will come to you in the most unexpected place, at the most unexpected time. All of those nightmares that you have been having were signs. Think about the inner meaning of them. And no, you are not dreaming. I have just pulled you into your subconscious self, while you were sleeping. **_

_Should I expect more visits then? _

_**Yes, when things get to rough for you, I will be there to help you and your loved ones out.**_

_How?_

_**You will know in time. But now, its time to wake up.**_

"Wake up! Kagome, wake up!" Kagome stirred in her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she immediately closed them again because the sun was shining right on her. She tried again, slowly though. When she finally got them open, she saw Sango leaning over her with a hot cup of ramen.

"Thanks Sango."

"No problem Kags."

"I know your going home today for a while, and we're nearing the village. We should be there by this afternoon."

"I have to go home sometime. I'm in my senior year of high school, I can't come as freely as I would like too. I need to finish school, I still need to make my own life."

"I know Kags. But sometimes I worry if your pushing yourself a little too much. You've been a little on edge lately."

_So she's noticed, Kagome thought. "It's nothing to worry about Sango. I'm fine." At that moment, Inuyasha came and sat down with his own cup of ramen. Minutes later, he was finished._

"So, Kagome, are you gonna go home today?"

"Ya, I gotta go to school. And before you say anything to hold me back, I really need to go. I need to be able to get into college you know."

"Feh." was his intelligent answer. _Maybe I should just forget about following her. But I need to know what's wrong with her too. _While Inuyasha pondered this, he didn't even pick up the other presence of someone that was watching them.

_So, Kagome's going home. This will be interesting. The unknown figure suddenly disappeared into thin air. Leaving behind an evil laugh. _

Kagome's head shot up. "Did you guys just hear something? It sounded like laughing. But I sounded pure evil." She looked around her wooded surroundings. But she found nothing.

Inuyasha finally came out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome speak. "No, I didn't hear anything." But he knew that if something was there to be heard, he probably wouldn't of heard it anyway. He was thinking to deeply.

Sango and Miroku declined hearing anything as well.

_Hmmmmm. Something isn't right. Kagome thought. But she didn't look to deep into it. Instead she helped everyone pack up so that they could be on their way to Kaede's Village. _

**Ok peeps. That was the first chappie of my first fanfic. So plz review. I know its short, but u gotta start somewhere. I'll prolly update sometime next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Inuyasha, but I will someday!**

**Chapter 2**

Just as predicted, they made it to the village by noon. Kagome was very excited that she was gonna go home, but she was still worried about the little talk she had with her subconscious self last night.

Inuyasha was observing her closely. He could see the conflicting emotions behind her smile. And he was sure that Sango and Miroku would have been able to notice too, if they weren't always fighting.

SLAP- "PERVERT! That's the sixth time since we left camp that you groped me. Control yourself." Sango yelled.

Miroku, sporting his familiar pink handprint on his cheek, was as happy as ever. "Dear Sango, you know that my hand has a mind of it's own."

"Yeah right. You keep your damn hands away from me. You got that?" She towered over him with her giant boomerang. (a/n: I forgot what that was called. Anyone know?)

Kagome interrupted before anyone got hurt, "Hey guys," she put on a huge, but fake, smile, "I'm gonna head home now. Can you tell Kaede goodbye for me?"

"Oh, Kags, are you sure? Can't you stay a little longer? It's mid day, you missed part of school already anyway," begged Sango. "At least wait until after dinner… PLEASE!"

Now Kagome's smile was genuine. "Now, how can I say no to that? But for now, I think I'll take a nap. I didn't sleep well last night."

'_Like hell you didn't' _thought Inuyasha. "Damn it wench, your only staying to sleep more?"

"Would you rather I go home early?"

"Feh, whatever wench." he didn't really want her to go home. But it was still second nature to him to argue.

Suddenly, Kaede appeared. "Ye may sleep in my hut, child. I will have dinner ready soon."

"Thank you." Kaede nodded and watched Kagome walk into the hut.

"What is wrong with Kagome, Inuyasha?" she could also see past Kagome's façade.

Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't know himself. "I don't know. Lately she's been having nightmares. But she wont talk about them with me. She's been so worried though. I can smell the fear in her."

Kaede didn't answer. Instead she just thought about his answer an walked away to start dinner.

0000000000

_**I'm back**_

_Do you have a special name I can call you by?_

_**Nope.**_

_Whatever. So are you going to tell me what danger has been awaiting me?_

_**We don't see details. You know that. We can only see the general outline of what is going to happen. We can see the death, but we cant see who, we can see the murder, but we can't see where. In this case, we can see the danger, but we cant see what it is. **_

_I hate limits. _

_**Don't we all?**_

_I guess. But what have you come to tell me this time?_

**_Expect the unexpected._**

_YOU ALREADY TOLD ME THAT!_

**_This is something that needs to be taken seriously. This will be like no danger you have faced before. And I doubt that Inuyasha will be there to help you this time._**

_What? Why not?_

**_Didn't I say that we couldn't see detail?_**

_Oh yeah. Did I mention that i hate surprises?_

**_To bad, life's full of 'em. Deal with it._**

_That sounds like something Inuyasha would say. I think that I've been with him to long._

**_I agree. But you know you love him. Even if your to shy to admit it._**

_Ok, talking about my love life to myself is starting to get disturbing. I think that I wanna wake up now._

**_If you wish._**

**_000000000_**

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked around to see everyone inside the hut. They were all looking at her really strangely. "Umm... is there something wrong?" She asked.

Sango started, "Kagome, is... well, is there-"

Inuyasha cut in, "Whats up with these nightmares you've been having Kagome. There is obviously something wrong with you. Why dont you tell us about it?"

Miroku added in his two cents, "If there is ever anything you need to talk about, Lady Kagome, please don't hesitate to tell us. We are all here for you."

Kagome put on another smile. "I don't know why you guys are all worried about me. I'm perfectly fine. Sure i've been having a few restless nights, but that's it. There is no reason for you guys to worry about me." _'And i don't want you guys to get hurt either_.' she added in her mind.

She seemed to fool Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha, however, was still not convinced. But he didn't want to push her more. So he thought he'd try again later.

Kagome looked around and saw a pot of stew that was prepared. "Ok, you guys. Let's eat." All of them ate silently, with the occasional **smack** and 'Pervert'. But otherwise, it was pretty quiet. Kagome was still worried._ 'What's going to happen. Whose gonna be in danger? Where will Inuyasha be?' _

_000000000_

_I've still gone unnoticed by all of them. I was even able to disquise the shkon jewel from that impudent priestess. She won't notice a thing when i begin my plan._

_00000000_

After they were all done eating, the gang escorted Kagome to the well to see her off.

"So how long will you be for this time Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure, but i won't be long. I promise." She didnt even notice the worried look that Inuyasha forgot to hide. He was scared for her. He wanted to help carry her burden. But she wouldn't let him.

Kagome was swallowed by the blue light going throught the well. But suddenly, everything turned a crimson red all around her. She blinked, and got a really bad feeling. She could feel an evil presence. And it was so close to her, but she couldn't find it. However, as soon as it came, it was gone, and the warm blue light welcomed her once more, just as she drifted to the other side of the well. Kagome just stood there dumbstruck. 'Did that really happen? It couldn't have. I was probably just imagining things again.' So she climbed out of the well. And continued into her shrine, not giving the well incident a second thought. She couldn't even feel the evil aura of the demon that was watching her.

_This will be easier then i thought. -evil laughter-_

_**000000000**_

**a/n: i know, i left you at a horrible spot. But i need to think things through.**

**FYI: as i was reading the last chapter again, i found that i made a little typo. When Kagome heard the evil laugh and she said, "I sounded pure evil... yata yata..." Well, it was supposed to be IT sounded pure evil. So for those of you that read it and thought that kagome was sounding evil, she wasnt, it was the laugh.**

**And by the way, i would just like to say thanks to my first reviewer, RoseCat. Even though the review only said, UPDATE UPDATE! it was still my first review, and i appreciate that. So plz review peeps. Give me ideas, thoughts, questions, comments, flames...etc. I am open to all critisizm.**

**thanks -Mal**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own him. I don't even know why i bother... (sighs)**

0000000000000

"Mom? Grandpa? Sota? I'm home!" Kagome called for her family when she got home. She called again, but still got no answer. ' _Huh, how strange' _she thought. She went into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you are reading this note, then you have probably figured out that we are not home. We have gone out of town to visit your aunt. She has fallen terribly ill, and since there's no one there to take care of her, I decided to help. I have gotten you new medical supplies for your trip. And I bought a whole new case of ramen; Inuyasha should be happy about that. Oh, and if the day you're reading this is Monday, than don't forget that you have archery practice at school tomorrow. I just bought you a brand new bow to use. And please try to keep your priestess powers in check while your in school. I can tell that you are getting much stronger everyday. So, don't get mad at anyone, and don't try to purify anyone that does something wrong. You don't want people to know your secret, now, do u? So, anyway, have fun dear. and we will be back soon. Love ya,_

_Mom_

"Oh, mom. That was only once. And I stopped myself...kinda..." Kagome thought about one time when someone she didn't even know kept trying to ask her out in school. One day he just got fed up with her and tried to force himself on her. She got really mad and some of her preistess purification powers started to emit from her body. The guy saw her glowing and started to run away. When she got home, she put an amnesia spell on him so he doesnt go telling her secret out. Let's just say that not only did he forget some stuff, Kagome put some stuff in his mind as a cover up. He never bothered her again. Kagome giggled at the thought. "He totally deserved it."

After Kagome grabbed something to eat, she went upstairs and took a shower. Then she dried herself off, slipped into her pjs and went to bed.

00000000000

_**Can't you feel it?**_

_Are you gonna visit me everytime i got to sleep?_

_**I asked you something. Do you feel it?**_

_Ummm.. is there something I'm supposed to be feeling right now?_

_**Yes.**_

_Can ya give me a little help here then?_

_**Just focus. Become one with me. Don't keep me locked up.**_

_I need to. If i can't handle you, than i'm going to keep you locked up inside of me._

_**You are going to need me sometime soon. Although, for now i'll settle. But, atleast for tonight. Become one with me and try to feel it.**_

_What am i supposed to beable to feel?_

_**Come and find out for yourself.**_

_Fine._

0000000000

Suddenly, Kagome's body started glowing. But, it wasn't her normal pink purification color. She started glowing gold. You would've thought that she was the sun, herself.

0000000000

_I can see it. It's there. The light._

_**Come to me Kagome. Come, and feel what it is out there.**_

_I.. I.. can't feel it._

_**Yes you can. Focus. Believe in yourself.**_

_Its...it's.. a...dark aura? It can't be. How come i haven't felt this before? It's so evil. Where is it coming from? Who is it coming from?_

_**This is what i have been forwarning you of. You must be carelful Kagome. Inuyasha will not always be there to help you fight your battles. But I will. Just believe in yourself. And i can help you fight when your in danger.**_

_Thank you._

_**Its time to wake up. Don't forget to bring your shiny new bow to school today.**_

00000000

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

Kagome hit her alarm clock. "Dammit. I really need to stop these late night talks with myself. It's starting to tire me out." She started getting dressed into her school uniform, and went down stairs to get something to eat. _'Where could an aura that evil be coming from? And how come i didnt feel it before? I still cant feel it now. I can only feel it when I combine myself with the Great Power.' _

Suddenly, she tensed. She could feel eyes on her. She could feel bits and pieces of a demonic aura. A strong one. She slowly turned around. There was no one there. '_But I could of sworn that I felt...'_ Then her alarm on her watch went off. "Shit, i'm gonna be late for school." So she grabbed her bow, her backpack, and she made her way for school.

As she was on her way, she saw her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi (a/n are those their names?) ahead of her. "Hey guys. Whats up?"

"Kagome, your back!" exclaimed the three friends. "I thought that you wouldn't be back for awhile considering the really bad cold that you had last week." said Eri. '_Finally, he gave me normal illness...' _Kagome thought.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine now." she assured them. They finally got to the school, just as the bell was ringing. "Come on guys! We're gonna be late again!"

"We're coming, we're coming. Hold your horses Kagome."

They made their way into 1st period just before the late bell rang. "whew! Just made it" said Kagome. Her first period class was history. But she had her bow with her because she had gym next too. She loved history. '_Maybe thats because i'm practically part of it...' _she thought. She was paying attention to the teacher, listening about the Shikon no Tama, when she felt the presence of one. ' _The sacred jewel? But wait. There's a part of that evil aura mixed in with it.' _

Suddenly there was a loud crash. She looked at the window to find it shattered. People started screaming and taking cover from the flying glass. Then, a familiar looking vine- like tentacle came through. It was heading straight for Kagome. It wrapped around her neck, and flew her to the wall. It was choking her, and she couldn't get away. Then she heard it...

"Oh, Kagome. You didnt think that you would be able to hide in this strange era for long did you?" A familiar figure appeared. Coming through the window.

"NO! No, it cant be!" she yelled. Everyone looked her way. "It can't be..." she wispered.

00000000000

**Mwahahahahahahah! I am so evil. Okey dokey peeps. This is chapter 3. Please excuse any errors i have made, but didnt find. **

**and please Review. Once again, i am open to all comments. Good, or bad. **

**And, sorry it took so long to update. I wasnt exactly sure how to get to this part. But, its here. And i will update sooner this time. I promise. Scouts honor. (but between you and me, i was never a scout so...) anyway. plz review. Thats all i'm asking. **

**thanx,**

**Mal**

**p.s. Big battle next time... i think... lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i will own him someday... but, not now**

00000000000000000000000 **With Inuyasha**

"Do you guys feel that?" asked Sango.

"Feel what? I don't feel anything," said Inuyasha.

"Please, enlighten us Sango. For I do not feel anything as well," said Miroku.

"Exactly," stated Sango.

'Huh?" both Miroku and Inuyasha looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The once evil demonic aura that once consumed this land has dissappeared. If you, Inuyasha, had your head out of the gutter for like two seconds, then you would've noticed. And you, monk, could also have noticed this if you weren't so busy groping MY ASS!"

Inuyasha looked mad for a second and then realized, "But, wait... if Naraku's not here, then where is he?"

"Do you think that he's pulling another Mt. Hakurei stunt on us?" inquired Miroku

"No, there's no reason. He still has his full body intact, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to pull the same stunt twice." said Sango.

Kaede, overhearing their conversation, asked, "Could it be that Naraku isn't even in this era anymore? I also do not feel his aura. And it seemed to have dissappeared around the time that Kagome went home."

Everyone stood there looking stunned. Letting the information they just heard wash over them, until it finally sank in.

"HOLY SHIT"

"NO WAY"

"DAMMIT"

"KAGOME!"

They all started running to the well, with Shippo nd Kilala running after.

"Kagome, I'm coming.." Inuyasha was just about to jump into the well until Miroku pulled him back. "What the hell are you doing? Kagome needs me, dammit"

"Inuyasha just wait. This is Naraku we're talking about. If he is there, then we need to come too. I have reason to believe that the only way that he was able to get there in the first place is because he jumped in when Kagome did. So, I think that if we jump when you do, then we could get through as well. It can't just consume you with out consuming us." Miroku reasoned.

"Fine, whatever... But if it doesnt work, then i'm just going alone." So, they all jumped in at the same time. And soon the familiar blue light eveloped them all.

0000000000000000**With Kagome**

"NO! No, it cant be!" she yelled. Everyone looked her way. "It can't be..." she wispered.

"Oh, but it can be. If I could kill Kikyo, then what makes you think that I can't kill her reincarnation as well?"

"You are not going to kill me. And i swear to god that you won't be hurting anyone else in this school as well." She put her hands on the vine that was around her neck, and let her purification powers flow. The tentacle dissipated and she was free. She heard gasps among her class. But she ignored them. Instead, she concentrated and put a purification field around the entire school, so that they would be safe. Just as she was about to leave it, and face Naraku, she heard a call.

"Wait! Kagome don't go!" called Eri.

"Ya Kagome, it's dangerous." said ayumi.

"I'm sorry, guys. But I have to. I have to protect all of you."

"Fine, I understand," said Yuka, "but before you go, can you atleast explain to us what exactly is happening?"

"Ok, I guess I owe you guys this much, atleast." She took a deep breath. "Prepare yourselves, cuz this is gonna be one hell of story. There's a reason that i'm out of school all the time. And i can assure you, that i'm not sick that much... but, it all started about 4 or so years ago, on my 15th birthday..."

0000000000000**With Inuyasha **

"Oh my god... We made it!" exclaimed Sango.

"Yes, i believe we did... what a strange world. This is our future?" Miroku said.

"I think that it's the strangest thing i've ever seen... i still dont get some of the things they do in this time," said Inuyasha.

"Do you think that there are more of those yummy sweets here?" asked Shippo.

"grrrrrr... FORGET ABOUT THAT! WE HAVE TO FIND KAGOME!"

So, they all started heading for Kagome's school, prepared for battle.

00000000000000**With Kagome**

"... and that is what i have been doing instead of school for the past 4 years." Everyone stared at her, open mouthed.

She laughed nervously, "um... i know that it's really hard to believe... but i really need to fight him now.. my barrier won't hold up against him for much longer..."

So, she stood up, grabbed her bow and exited the field. Everyone went outside the school, they were still in the barrier, but they also wanted to see what would happen.

"Are you ready Naraku!" she yelled. "Because I am going to send you to hell." She got her bow ready... focused, and made an arrow completely out of energy... they were kinda useful when she didn't have any sacred arrows around. "Prepare yourself..."

000000000000000

**okey dokey... ch.4 is up... i'm sorry i havent updated in a while.. but i have been very busy... so... ya.. **

**im expecting reviews.. so, if u dont review, then i wont update.. **

**thnx,**

**mal**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**I AM SOOO VERY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED…. There were a few problems…. But, I promise I will stay consistent with my updating now…**

**00000000000000000**

_**Last time….**_

_So, she stood up, grabbed her bow and exited the field. Everyone went outside the school, they were still in the barrier, but they also wanted to see what would happen._

_"Are you ready Naraku!" she yelled. "Because I am going to send you to hell." She got her bow ready... focused, and made an arrow completely out of energy... they were kinda useful when she didn't have any sacred arrows around. "Prepare yourself..."_

**0000000000000000000**

She released the arrow, aiming straight for Naraku's heart. He then put his barrier up. Both Kagome and Naraku knew that her arrows could get passed his barriers, but it would still give him enough time to escape.

"Silly girl. Your little arrows are more than easy enough to dodge," Naraku taunted.

"OK, you want me to step it up a notch? Than I will!" she yelled.

She focused her energy into another arrow. But, there was something strange about this one. Instead of its usual pink glow, there was a golden tint to it. It was also way brighter than usual; the watching students looked at it with awe.

She breathed in, and released. The arrow flew, but she was still focusing her energy. Naraku attempted to dodge it, but this time the arrow followed. Kagome had full control of where it was going, and she knew it was a lot stronger in the first one. So naturally it just pierced through everything single barrier as if they were nothing.

Now, Naraku was panicking. He must make it at the very least avoid the heart, and that's exactly where it was aimed. He turned around, and watched as the arrow got closer, and closer, and closer….

000000000000** With Inuyasha**

"…Come on you guys lets get going…" Inuyasha started.

"Why hello there Inuyasha," the familiar voice of Kagome's mother was heard.

"Mrs. Higurashi, where's Kagome?" he questioned.

"Well, she's at school of course. Where else would she be? I just got back from visiting Kagome's sick aunt." stated Mrs. Higurashi. "Who are your friends? They look kind of familiar. Oh wait, I know! You are the one's from the pictures."

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. I am Miroku. This," he pointed to Sango, "is Sango, and her demon cat Kilala. And this little guy over here," he pointed to Shippo (a/n: duhhh), "is Shippo.

"Ah, well, it is very nice to meet all of you. Would you all like to stay here until Kagome gets back from school?"

Shippo piped in, "Do you have any of those yummy snacks…umph… INUYASHA! WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"

"Because, you idiot, we don't have time for any fuckin snacks! We need to get to Kagome." Inuyasha yelled back.

"Kagome? I just told you that she was at school. You can't interrupt her." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe we should just wait around until it's time for her to get home. And then if she doesn't get home, then we'll go after her. But right now it would be to risky to just go into the middle of all of this…. This future stuff… and risk her secret being let out," Sango said.

"ugh fine. But if she is just a minute late… JUST ONE MINUTE.. Then I am going after her." he replied.

So they scattered off. Inuyasha went to his tree, Shippo followed Mrs. Higurashi inside to get snacks, and Sango and Miroku went off to 'explore' a little bit.

As Inuyasha sat under his tree he thought for a bit. '_Maybe I'm just over reacting a bit… she is probably fine. Just in school studying, and taking those tests or whatever. But I just cant help but feel that something just isn't right… I think we're missing something…' _

_00000000000000000000_

**Ok, and again. I am really really really really really really really really sorry for not updating for sooo long. But I promise to stay consistent again… **

**Under one condition:**

**REVIEW! OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE TO UPDATE. IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS TELLING ME THAT THE STORY IS TO PPL'S LIKINGS, THAN THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES!**

**Thanks! mal**

**AND I AM ALSO REALLY SORRY THAT ITS SOOO SHORT. BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO U GUYS! BUT LIKE I SAID... U MUST REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

_So they scattered off. Inuyasha went to his tree, Shippo followed Mrs. Higurashi inside to get snacks, and Sango and Miroku went off to 'explore' a little bit._

_As Inuyasha sat under his tree he thought for a bit._ **'_Maybe I'm just over reacting a bit… she is probably fine. Just in school studying, and taking those tests or whatever. But I just cant help but feel that something just isn't right… I think we're missing something…' _**

0000000000

Inuyasha looked at the clock on the night table beside Kagome's bed. It read 1:30. He had decided earlier that the scent of Kagome would soothe him more than his tree would, and hurriedly sought out her room. _Only one more hour until she gets home; one more hour…_

000000000 Meanwhile

The golden shimmering arrow was getting closer and closer to Naraku. Then, suddenly, he registered what was happening, and jumped out of the way just in time for it to avoid his heart. However, he reacted quickly and sent one of his long tentacles straight toward her. Kagome, being more agile then she used to be, also dodged the attack.

Both were looking into each others' eyes. The purification arrow had avoided Naraku's heart, but it still pierced his arm and left a huge wound. Sweat was running down Kagome's forehead as the sun beamed down on them. The students watched in awe as everything was happening so suddenly, and unexpectedly.

"I am not Kikyo, Naraku. You will not defeat me so easily," Kagome said. _This far distance isn't working. He's able to avoid all of my attacks, but what can I do? What else can I form my energy into?_ She thought.

"We shall see about that, you bitch," Naraku replied. Then, all of his tentacles retreated back into his body, and he resumed a normal appearance. Gasps were heard among the students still locked inside Kagome's protective barrier. That's when she spotted the sword Naraku had strapped to his waist. She watched as he drew it, and crouched down into a stance.

_That's it!_ She dropped her bow, and refocused her energy again. And once again, bright golden balls of energy started to appear in her hands, instead of her regular pink energy. It took a lot of concentrating, but the balls of energy finally started to take shape. They took the shape of two short swords, kodachis. _Perfect,_ she thought.

Kagome also took a stance, and Naraku took that moment to attack. He charged at her, raising his sword high, and ready to strike. Anticipating the attack, Kagome raised her kodachis in a cross, and met his attack head on.

The force of the two energies colliding resulted in a strong wave of power emanating from them. It traveled far, and Kagome just knew that she would need some sort of help soon. However, she pushed that thought far into the recesses of her mind, and kept fighting.

00000000000000000

The time was 2:00. Inuyasha was stiff and alert in Kagome's room, just waiting and waiting for her. Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine, and a wave of some type of power surged through his ultra sensitive body. He was up in an instant, after recognizing the power to be none other than Kagome.

He raced downstairs to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo also up and alert.

"Inuyasha, did you feel that?" Miroku inquired.

"Of course I did, stupid. Who wouldn't feel power that strong?" he yelled. "It was Kagome, I can feel it. It was her fighting spirit."

Sango replied worriedly, "But it was also laced with evil, Inuyasha. Didn't you sense it? She's fighting someone."

"Shit, we have to find her. Kagome's in trouble."

"Yeah! We have to find Kagome!" Shippo said.

"Come on. Sango, you take Miroku and Shippo, and follow me on Kilala. I'll be able to trace her energy back to where it originated from," ordered Inuyasha. He had a determined set mind. His body was tense and ready as they all prepared for a battle. _Kagome… you better be alright,_ he thought.

000000

If Miroku was impressed before with the technology that was in the future, than he was more than amazed now. He, Sango, and Shippo watched in amazement as they flew by tall shiny metal…. _Things._ And there were small shiny moving things going back and forth on what he could tell was some kind of road. He was in such awe, that he needed something to bring him back to reality.

SMACK!

"You damn filthy pervert! This is nowhere near the time to be groping me, you ass!" Sango yelled, sporting a nice bright pink blush on her cheeks.

"My dear, Sango, I am terribly sorry. I was just so in awe of the wonders of the future, that I needed something to help me focus," he replied. The pink shaped handprint on his cheek, he noticed, was starting to swell a bit.

"Whatever, you damn perv."

"Oh man…" Shippo sighed. "Will they ever learn?"

Inuyasha, noticing the commotion, and that they were slowing down, yelled back at them, "Come on, guys! We don't have all day, you idiots!! Kagome needs us!"

And with that in mind, all four of them tensed and sped up, determined to find Kagome, and help her.

00000000000

Kagome found herself flying backwards, and she inevitably hit the barrier protecting her school, with a great force. She moaned in pain, and thought herself lucky that she didn't break any bones.

"See, you stupid wench? Even when I am wounded you are still no match for me. I will kill you, just like I did Kikyo. And you will forever be permanently removed from my life," laughed Naraku.

Kagome moaned in pain again, but the none the less, got up slowly. She made her way, unsteadily to her feet, and resumed a defensive stance again. She would not lose. She would not lose to this bastard.

Naraku started to charge again, but then, she heard an oh so familiar voice, along with the loud whirling of wind.

"Wind scar!"

Naraku saw the blast coming, and evaded it just in time buy jumping up and away from both Kagome, and the attack.

"Inuyasha! You came! Wait… Sango? Miroku? Shippo? What the hell are you guys doing here? How did you get here?"

"I believe the story would be better told later, Kagome," replied Miroku.

"Yeah.. Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, Kagome. Are you? Are you?" inquired the curious little Shippo.

Inuyasha took in his surroundings, and observed the scars of battle that had been taking place. Kagome and Naraku had been at it for a while. _I'm so stupid, how could I not have noticed????_

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha also questioned, with a tight voice.

She looked straight into his eyes. She found worry, a long with the hidden love for her that she saw every time she looked into his eyes. They were also laced with anger that was without a doubt, directed towards Naraku.

"I'm fine. I'm just relieved you guys are all here," she replied.

"Well, isn't this reunion nice," came the sick voice of Naraku. "Well, I'm sorry to say, Inuyasha, that by your presence, you've only put off the inevitable death of the little wench a tad bit longer. But, you're welcome to watch, if you wish."

Inuyasha growled, and crouched down into a defensive stance in front of Kagome, "You bastard! You will not touch Kagome."

Naraku let out a sadistic laugh, "Want to bet, dog?" And with that, he charged towards them. All the while, the amazed talking and whispers of the students about the "weird guy with dog ears" was the only sound permeating the air.

00000000000000

**Hey guys, I'm back! Lol**

**Well, I've decided that I will finish this story, after all. I put it on hiatus because I wasn't getting many reviews. But I got a few after I put it on hiatus, and it proved that a few people did still want to read it. So I thought, why not. And thus, here we are. **

**I'd like to thank all the readers of this story, and I'm hoping you guys will review for me. You're reviews are my inspiration to keep writing. I am also sorry for any mistakes that I might have missed when looking over the story.  
**

**So please, REVIEW!  
**

**Lonely soul**


End file.
